The Ways I Love You
by just-another-fan-account
Summary: A collection of short, cute NejiTen drabbles I write for my Instagram page.
1. So Much More

**As none of you probably know, I have an Instagram account dedicated to NejiTen and sometimes I write short stories to go with the pictures I upload. I've decided to put them up here as well, sans the pictures of course, so you guys don't miss out on them. They're just small, cute little stories and I must say I do enjoy writing them. There isn't enough NejiTen love around. **

**I hope you enjoy the first drabble. :D**

* * *

"Move out of the way Neji or I swear I'll hit you." Tenten seethed, glaring at the Hyuga prodigy as she gripped the front of his shirt tightly.

"I am not letting that peasant lay a finger on Hinata-Sama." Neji replied menacingly, glowering back at the brunette.

Tenten's glare heightened and she slapped Neji across the face. "Peasant? PEASANT?" The weapons mistress yelled. "Is that how you see _our_ relationship then Mr. High and Mighty?"

Neji let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his aching cheek. "I didn't say that."

"But it must be true! You Hyuga's think you're so high above everyone else, the rest of us must look like fleas to you!"

Naruto tugged on Tenten's sleeve to get her attention, uncomfortable with how the scene was unfolding. "Maybe we should go Tenten. I don't want you and Neji to fight." He winced when she turned her glare onto him.

"It's too late for that!" Tenten turned back to her soon to be ex-boyfriend. "At least now I know what you think of me Neji. We are _so _done." With that, the weapons mistress grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and stomped away, angry tears threatening to spill down her sun-tanned face.

"I-I'm sorry Neji-Niisan." Hinata apologized in her quiet voice behind Neji.

Neji wasn't listening though. He was too shocked to do anything. Did his Tenten just break up with him? "That idiot." Neji growled, snapping out of his shock.

"W-What are you g-going to do Neji-Niiisan?" The young heiress asked timidly. She felt bad for being thankful that Neji was too distracted at that moment to yell at her for sneaking out and meeting up with Naruto last night. That was the reason the two of them were arguing in the first place. Tenten had known Neji wouldn't approve of the match and had rushed down to take the blonde's side.

The Hyuga prodigy glanced at his younger cousin, suddenly determined in what he needed to do.

* * *

"Found you." Neji stood behind the still-angry kunoichi doing target practise on what seemed like... "Is that... a picture of me?" He questioned, eyebrow quirked in alarm. Sure he could easily take her on if she chose to switch from Paper Neji to Real Life Neji, but an angry woman was a dangerous woman and he didn't know what sneaky tricks she would have up her sleeve.

"I'm busy. What do you want Neji?" Tenten replied, not once slowing down in her training.

Throw. Thunk.

Throw. Thunk.

Throw. Thunk.

Each shot hit with perfect precision.

Forehead.

Heart.

Groin.

The weapons mistress smirked in satisfaction and the Hyuga prodigy gulped, moving a hand down to protect his prized possession. "I came to apologize." He replied, moving cautiously towards the brunette.

Tenten scoffed, finally turning around to face her ex, arms folded. "What, you've come to apologize to a mere mortal? Oh how you must have fallen."

Neji growled at his girlfriend (he refused to believe she had broken up with him). "Don't be stupid Tenten. That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Wasn't it? You've always thought that Naruto was beneath you so why wouldn't it be the same for me too?" She replied, an eyebrow cocked.

"I do not think Naruto is beneath me. I haven't for a long time. But Hinata-Sama is the heiress of the Hyuga clan and Naruto is just... Naruto."

Tenten glared, not at all happy with his answer. "You know better than anyone how hard working and loyal Naruto is. He'd be an amazing partner for Hinata." She said angrily. "How _dare _you stand between their love! If that's how you think, I don't see why you bothered with me for these past two years."

"I told you it's not the same with us!" Neji shouted for the first time, fed up with her stubbornness. "I'm only from the branch clan of the Hyuga, I'm not important."

"The hell you're not!" Tenten growled, angry for a different reason now. "Don't you ever say you're not important. You're Neji flipping Hyuga! Don't you remember? To you, someone like me is a pebble underneath your shoe - practically nothing."

Neji snarled and grabbed Tenten by the shoulders roughly, glaring at her. "You know that's not true!" He closed his eyes and took a calming breath, building up the courage (because even though he was a brave ninja, when it came to women-especially _this _woman-he tended to freak out) to say his next words properly.

"Hinata may be the Hyuga's heiress but you are MY heiress. You are so far above me that I sometimes feel like I'll never reach you. You are an amazing kunoichi Tenten and I would lay down my life for you." Neji finished his confession, his face flushed a deep shade of crimson. _When did I become such a pansy? _he wondered.

Tenten had her hands held to her mouth, hiding the gasp that had escaped her lips. Her eyes filled with tears and she grinned at the blushing Hyuga. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. I love you, you know?"

Neji smiled, nodding his head. "I know. I love you too." He pulled her close and kissed her hard on the mouth, his hands wrapping around her slender waist to bring her even closer.

Tenten grinned when they pulled away, resting her forehead against his. "Since I'm your heiress, does that mean you'll go easy on me in our next training session? You work me so hard I feel like I'm going to die sometimes."

The Hyuga prodigy smirked, planting a loving kiss on the tip of her nose. "Not a chance. I don't go easy on anyone. Besides," he added, pulling her in for another kiss, his smirk widening against her mouth. "I'll make you feel more than alive afterwards."

* * *

**This drabble is longer than most of them because it was in two parts with two different pictures. My next drabble will probably be a lot smaller. **

**And yes, I know Neji seemed a little OOC at the end but it was cute and he'd so do that! Maybe... Well, in my dreams he would. XD**

**Rates &amp; Reviews are loved. If I know people like them then I'll post my next one up soon. :) **


	2. Training Requests

**For those that read my Sasuke chapter story, I'm very sorry for the delay in the new chapter. I've been quite busy this past week. And the times I have had a chance to do it I haven't felt like writing. But I will do my best to get it finished and uploaded by the end of this week! :)**

**Now, onwards to the next NejiTen drabble. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Neji, stop it!" The brunette kunoichi demanded laughingly as she tried in vain to reach the kunai he was holding above his head, out of her reach.

The two stood toe to toe, so close that her chest would brush against his whenever she reached for her weapon. She jumped, reaching out her hand to grab it, but he raised it up even higher. Tenten pouted, desperately wanting the kunai back. Yes, she had others in her pouch, but this one was special. It had been a gift from Lady Tsunade after Tenten had become a Chuunin and she cherished it dearly.

"Not until you agree to train with me." The Hyuga replied, an eyebrow raised in defiance at the slighter female. She stopped struggling to retrieve her weapon and instead folded her arms across her chest, glaring at her teammate.

"I told you already; I can't today. The girls have planned an afternoon together and I need to go home and get ready. I don't have time to train with you. Ask Lee."

Neji couldn't quite hide his grimace. "No. You know how absurd his training methods are. Besides, you're my training partner."

Tenten felt a flutter go through her at his words and she smiled. He always got sulky when she didn't train with him. "Take a break then today Neji. You're always working so hard, maybe you can spend the afternoon with the boys."

"I think not. I will have to ask Hiashi-Sama to train with me then, if he isn't busy." Neji said it as if it was such an inconvenience and not a privilege to train with the head of the Hyuga clan.

Tenten just rolled her eyes in amusement at his sulking. Really, he could be such a spoilt brat sometimes. "I don't know how you'll cope." She teased, leaning forward again, her chest brushing his.

Neji's eyes flashed and he smirked. "You are still coming tonight?" He asked, a touch uncertain.

Grinning, Tenten leaned up on her tiptoes to give her boyfriend a quick kiss. "Of course. Pick me up at seven."

Hands encircled her waist, pulling her flush against Neji's body. His head swooped down to capture her lips, not satisfied with the peck she had given him. Tenten sighed happily, her hands reaching up to the back of his head, pulling him closer.

After they were both thoroughly breathless Neji pulled away, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. "I will see you tonight then."

With that, the smug Hyuga turned and left, leaving a flushed Tenten in the middle of the field, glaring at his retreating back. How was she supposed to focus on her afternoon after that kiss?

And he still had her damn kunai, the jerk. 

* * *

**Hehe, I love writing drabbles sometimes, though I usually get carried away and it turns out a lot longer than I had first anticipated. That's why doing them for Instagram is good, because they aren't allowed to be too big or else it won't post. **

**If you have any Naruto pairings you want me to write a one-shot or drabble for then let me know. I'm happy to take requests. :)**

**Rate and Review! xx**


	3. Date Night

**This was a request from ****_FruitySmell. _****They asked if I could do a sequel to the last drabble, when Neji and Tenten go on their date together. So to ****_FruitySmell, _****I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

The night air was cool and refreshing on Tenten's skin after enduring such a hot day in the village. The girls had spent the afternoon lounging around by the lake, enjoying the water and each others company.

Tenten was currently walking beside her boyfriend, hand in hand as they made their way to the restaurant Neji had picked out for them. Of course it had to be a high end restaurant, something the brown haired kunoici would never be able to afford in her life. However Neji was insistent that he was paying, despite her protests.

"We still have time to go to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner." Tenten said, once again trying to make him reconsider. "Then we can take a nice stroll through the village."

The Hyuga prodigy scrunched his nose up in distaste. "Absolutely not. I already told you I'm paying for you. And we can still go for a walk afterwards, if that is what you wish."

Tenten's shoulders slumped, deflated. She didn't like having to rely on someone else to look after her. _But, _she supposed, _that's what couples do, isn't it? They look after each other. And Neji is a gentleman so of course he would want to pay for me. I should be happy about that._

* * *

Once they had made it to the restaurant and were seated—Tenten almost had a heart attack when their waiter suddenly leaned towards her lap to smooth out her napkin, making her boyfriend chuckle—Neji pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the table beside him.

"My kunai!" Tenten exclaimed. She reached over the table to grab it but Neji was too quick, snatching the weapon back up and sliding it into his pocket. "Neji, please give it back!"

"I'll give it back to you only if you don't complain about dinner tonight." Neji replied, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

"What's there to complain about? This restaurant is gorgeous." The weapons mistress stated aloud, trying to convince herself as she picked up her menu. Her eyes bulged at the prices of the meals before glancing back up at Neji, wide eyed. "I can't let you pay for me here. Neji this is way too expensive!"

Neji tutted, shaking his head with a smirk. "I said no complaining."

Tenten sputtered in response. "But this is too much!"

"Do you want your kunai back or not?" Neji asked, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Yes," She grumbled in reply.

"Then stop complaining."

Tenten glared at her boyfriend from across the table. "You're enjoying this way too much, aren't you?"

The Hyuga's eyes twinkled as he smirked widely. "Yes. Now hurry up and order."

* * *

Dinner was wonderful, even Tenten had to admit. Taking away the ridiculous prices of the meals, the food was divine and the company even more so. She never really got over just how amazing Neji was, both in looks and personality. _And he's all mine, _she mused as Neji walked her home afterwards.

They walked up the stairs to her front door and he looked at her, quirking an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about?"

Tenten shook her head, her smile widening into a grin. "Nothing." She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. "Now can I please have my kunai back?"

Neji smirked, shaking his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"What did I tell you about complaining tonight?" Again, he looked way too amused with the situation at hand.

Tenten gaped at him. "But I didn't complain!"

"You did. After coming back from the restroom you complained about the fanciness of the toilets."

Tenten was incredulous. "That wasn't complaining. That was just an observation!"

Neji's smirk widened. "Sorry, you'll have to wait to get it back. Maybe tomorrow after training with me."

The weapons mistress closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She plastered on a flirtatious smile before gazing up at her boyfriend from behind her lashes. "Thank you for dinner tonight Neji. I had a lot of fun." She flicked her loose her over her shoulder as she gazed at him.

Neji cleared his throat, shuffling from foot to foot and Tenten inwardly grinned to herself. She reached up to drape her arms around his shoulders, stepping on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning for training then." She murmured, her lips inches from his teasingly. The usually unflappable Hyuga nodded mutely, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Tenten let her lips graze her boyfriend's before adding more pressure, pulling him in for a scorching kiss. As expected, Neji was released from his trance-like state and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush to his body as he deepened the kiss.

"Got it!" She suddenly shouted in triumph, pulling away from the suddenly confused Neji. She held her kunai between her fingers, grinning smugly at her boyfriend. He watched her with wide eyes as she waved it in front f his face, emphasizing the fact that she had just outsmarted the great Neji Hyuga with her womanly charms.

"Good night Neji." She said, leaning up to peck his shocked cheek before sashaying her way inside, leaving a stunned—and more than a little aroused—Neji standing on her front porch, gaping after her.

* * *

**And finished! Again ****_FruitySmell_**** and everyone else, I hoped you enjoyed it! :D**

**Rates and Reviews are loved! **


End file.
